Dave
David "Dave" jest uczestnikiem Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew gdzie konkurował w w drużynie Waneyihtam Maskwak. Osobowość Dave to osoba raczej negatywnie nastawiona do innych, mało kto spełnia jego oczekiwania na zostanie kumplem. Nie lubi dziwnie zachowujących się ludzi. Jest dość żartobliwy, cyniczny. Często marudzi. Panicznie boi się brudu i tłustych rzeczy. Poszukuje prawdziwej miłości. Okazuje się nią być Sky, ale nie zawsze potrafi powiedzieć jej coś miłego. Sky jednak przypadkowo rozwiewa jego uczucia w finale i Dave okazuje się być na nią wściekły. Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew W Więc, to jest moja drużyna?, Dave jest widoczny w sterowcu razem z innymi nowymi zawodnikami. Dave uważa że Max jest trochę dziwny. Jest trochę zdenerwowany zachowaniem Leonarda i Elli. Kiedy sterowiec został uszkodzony Dave razem z innym zawodnikami bierze spadochron i wyskakuje ze sterowca. Podczas skoku w jego spadochronie było pełno piór co sarkastycznie skomentował. Po wylądowaniu na wyspie Dave razem z innymi co mieli wadliwe spadochrony został przydzielony do drużyny Waneyihtam Maskwak. Przez całe wzywanie był zirytowany wybrykami kolegów z drużyny. Później, za planem Sky, zwraca uwagę Kucharza żeby Beardo zebrał coś przydatnego. Dave zapytał się jego, dlaczego biegnie w zwolnionym tempie. Kiedy Chris ogłasza, że nadszedł czas na budowę schronienia, drużyna Maskwak zastanawiała się co zbudować. Dave był zirytowany ciągłym efektami Bearda podczas gdy Leonard sugeruje budowę "Wieży czarnoksiężnika". Wszyscy zgadzają się zgadzają z wyjątkiem Dava. Kiedy wieża jest skończona, została zniszczona przez stado łosi przez co drużyna Maskwak przegrała. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji Dave zastanawia się czy mógł by zagłosować na cztery osoby. Dave jako trzeci otrzymał piankę i był zadowolony z eliminacji Beardo mówiąc "gra skończona". Na koniec Dave razem z kolegami z drużyny patrzy jak Beardo został wystrzelony z Armaty wstydu. W Kocham cię tłusta świnko, Dave jest niezadowolony z opowiadań Leonarda oraz z tego, że ostatnią noc musiał spędzić śpiąc na "brudnych kamieniach". W pokoju zwierzeń Dave pyta się, czy na pewno dobrze trafił, czy może przypadkowo walnął się w głowę, gdy spadał ze sterowca. Gdy Sky zaproponowała by wszyscy krzyknęli "Dalej drużyno Maskwak" Dave zrobił to jako ostatni, a na dodatek bez entuzjazmu. Podczas wędrówki Dave wraz z Leonardem i Sky, dziękują Shawnowi za zdobycie jedzenia. Gdy Chris omawiał zasady wyzwania przedstawiając kolejne przeszkody, Dave był niezadowolony, gdyż wszystko (jak wspomniał Chris) było "Strasznie tłuste". Podczas podziału, Dave proponuje, by Sky wzięła ostatnią przeszkodę, gdyż jest jak gimnastyczka olimpijska. Jego pomysł nie zadowolił Sugar, która zmusiła drużynę, by wystawili na koniec czarodzieja. Gdy Ella podawała Dave'owi linę, ten zauważył, że jest ubrudzona tłuszczem i z niechęcią ją wziął. Gdy świnia Maxa zaczęła rzucać w Dava tłuszczem, ten coraz bardziej panikował, aż do momentu dopóki Sky go nie uspokoiła. W pokoju zwierzeń Dave powiedział, że Sky działa na niego uspokajająco. Gdy Leonard wymawia swoje zaklęcia, które jak zwykle nie działają, Dave zmusza go, by wszedł po ścianę. Ten zaś mówi, że jego zaklęcia nie działają, bo ktoś wśród nich nie wierzy w ich moc. Wtedy Dave przyznaje się, że to on nie wierzy. W tym momencie Jasmine z drużyny Kinosewak pokonała ostatnia przeszkodę, sprawiając, że drużyna Dava przegrała. Na ceremonii jako trzeci otrzymał piankę. W Bliźniacy to nie wszystko, Dave spędza czas w jaskini zamiatając podłogę. Przez ten czas próbował zagadać ze Sky ale Ella mu w tym przeszkodziła śpiewając piosenkę. Po tym jak Shawn pozbył się Elli, Dave po raz kolejny próbuje zagadać ze Sky ale ta go nie słuchała gdyż dziękowała Shawa'owi za znalezienie Jaskini i zaproponowała mu pomoc przy zbieraniu jedzenia. Dave wtedy też zaproponował swoją pomoc tylko po to by spędzać ze Sky więcej czasu. Podczas wyzwania, Dave proponuje Sky współprace w wyzwaniu. Ta odrzuciła jego ofertę ale Dave nie był zły. W pokoju zwierzeń, Dave przyznał że "zadurzył" się w niej. Podczas ich rozmowy, zaczaili się na nich Max i Scarlett którzy przekuli balony Sky w których znajdował się rój pszczół który zaatakował Sky. Dave pobiegł jej pomóc. Po jakimś czasie znajduje Sky która usuwała z siebie żądła pszczół. Dave próbował ją pocieszyć ale ta kazała mu ostrzec drużynę. Ciekawostki *W Bliźniacy to nie wszystko, mówi, że jest uczulony na jad pszczół, pomidory, zboża, fistaszki, kwiatki, łupież lwa i owocowe gumy lecz sam przyznał że nie miał żadnych testów potwierdzających to ale w Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy widać że ma alergie na pyłki kwiatowe. **Czyni to też Dave, jednym z siedmiu zawodników którzy objawili że mają na coś alergie. Inni to Noah, Ezekiel, Gwen, Tyler, Leshawna, Zoey i Cody. *Dave cierpi na mizofobie. *Dave otrzymał 2 symbole bezpieczeństwa. *Dave skorzystał 33 razy z pokoju zwierzeń. *Dave jest piątym zawodnikiem który głosował na samego siebie. Inni to Gwen, DJ, Harold i Lindsay. *Dave jest jednym z sześciu chłopaków których przyciągał więcej niż jedna dziewczynę. Pozostali to Alejandro, Duncan, Justin, Trent i Mike. *Dave jest jednym z siedmiu uczestników którzy stracili włosy podczas trwania programu. Inni to Heather, Sierra, Alejandro, Ezekiel, Staci i Dakota. **Dave wraz z Staci i Ezekielem są zawodnikami którzy nadal są łysi. *Dave ma wiele podobieństw do Mike. **Obaj mają identyczny kolor skóry. **Obaj przyciągali dwie dziewczyny. **Obaj na coś cierpią: Dave na mizofobie (strach przed brudem i zanieczyszczeniami). a Mike na osobowość wieloraką. **Obaj byli zakochani w dziewczynach wysportowanych i wygimnastykowanych i które były ostatnimi dziewczynami sezonu. *** Choć w przeciwieństwa do Mike, Dave'owi nie udało się zdobyć swojej miłości. **Obaj zostali wyeliminowani w 9 odcinku swego pierwszego sezonu. **Obaj zostali wyeliminowani po pierwszym wyzwaniu scalenia drużyn. Galeria |-| Ogólne= 100px-Dave ID.png|Oryginalny wygląd Dave'a Ujęcia_Dave.png|Dave w różnych ujęciach DaveAvatarHQ.png|Ikona Dave'a |-| Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew = (Beardo_razem_z_Leonardem_i_Davem_w_czołówce).png|Dave w czołówce Dave_poznaje_Leonarda.png|Dave jest zdezorientowany zachowaniem Leonarda Pióra,_bardzo_śmieszne.png|Dave odkrywa że ma wadliwy spadochron Zaniepokojona_Sky.png|zaniepokojona Sky gdy Dave oberwał piłką tenisową Dave_chce_zainponować_u_Sky.png|Dave chce zaimponować u Sky, zgadzając się na wszystko co mówi Nie_zbudujemy_z_Zupy_schronienia.png|Zdenerwowany Dave tym że Shawn zdobył zupę Unik_Dava.png|Dave robi uniki prze piłeczkami (Beardo,Dave,Sky_i_Sugar).png|Zirytowany Dave, ciągłym efektami dźwiękowymi Bearda Sky_przekonuje_Dave.png|Sky tłumaczy Dave'owi że trzeba zbudować wieże bo większość drużyny tego chce Leonard_i_Dave_jedzą_jagody.png|Dave dziękuje Shawnowi za jagody S05,2E02-(Dave_i_Ella).png|Dave brzydzi się wsiąść od Elli zatłuszczonej smyczy Dostałem_w_prawą_ręke.png|Zła świnia Maxa rzuca smarem w Dave Dave_zakańcza_tor_tłuszczu.png|Dave kończy swoją część wyzwania Dave_panikuje.png|Dave wpada w panikę gdy jest cały w tłuszczu... Sky_i_brudny_Dave.png|...dopóki Sky go uspakaja S05,2E02-(Dave_i_Leonard).png|Dave kłóci się z Leonardem Nie_rzucaj_we_mnie.jpg|Dave prawie dostał balonem od Sky Flirtr_Dave.png|Dave flirtuje ze Sky Zejdż_mi_z_drogi_Dave.png|Dave popchnięty przez Sky Przerażony_Dave_tym_co_się_stało_Sky.png|Przerażony Dave kiedy zobaczył ile żądeł ma Sky na plecach S05,2E03-Zagubiony_Rodney.png|Dave rzuca balonem w Rodneya Szczęśliwy_Dave.png|Szczęśliwy Dave tym że trafił Tophera balonem... Dave_widzi_że_niema_już_balonów.png|...ale widzi że już niema balonów i ucieka S05,2E03-(Amy,_Dave_i_Samey).png|Dave trafiony przez Samey... Dave-szwędzący_proszek.png|...swędzącym proszkiem DAVE_SHAWN.png|Dave zastanawia się czy nie będzie musiał pocałować Shawnna Prawie_pocałunek_Sky_i_Dave.jpg|Dave i Sky całują się w wyzwaniu... Czy_to_niesłodki_pocałunek.png|...ale Sky beka Dave'owi w twarz Sorry_Dave.png|Dave po tym jak Sky beknęła mu prosto w twarz Dave_kontra_Topher.png|Dave kontra Topher S05,2E05-(Ella_i_Dave).png|Dave pomaga Elli wyjść z wody... S05,2E05-(Dave_i_Ella).jpg|...i zwraca jej but Dave_wykorzystuje_Shawn'a.png|Dave wykorzystuje zombio-paranoike Shawna Dave_i_bliżniaczki.png|Dave zastanawia się która bliźniaczka jest która S05,2E06-(Dave_i_Ella)2.png|Ella uważa że Dave zrobił piknik dla nie... S05,2E06-(Dave_i_Ella).png|...ale tłumaczy że zrobił to dla Sky Dave_lubi_plan_Sky.png|Dave chce pokazać Sky że był by dobrym chłopakiem Maskawak_są_zdeustowani.png|Zdegustowany Dave Maskawak_świętuje_swoje_4_zwycięstwo.png|Dave z zespołem, świętuje kolejne zwycięstwo Marżenie_Sky.png|Dave w marzeniach Sky Dave_prporuje.png|Dave daje Sky jagody Całus.png|Dave chce pocałować Sky... Wymiotowałam_dżemikie.png|...ale jest obrzygany przez Sugar Dave_całuje_nietoperza.png|Dave całuje nietoperza To_jest_obrzydliwe.png|Dave razem z Shawnem i Sky z przerażenie wychodzi z toalety Zrozpaczony_Dave.png|Zrozpaczony Dave tym że Sky została przeniesiona do przeciwnej drużyny Sugar_pociesza_Dave.png|Dave pocieszany przez Sugar... Shawn_pociesza_swego_przyjaciela.png|... i Shawna Sky_pomaga_Dave'owi.png|Sky pomaga Dave'owi mimo że są w przeciwnych drużynach Dave_beczy.png|Dave placze kiedy Sky go zdradziła, pokazując przy tym swe załamanie psychiczne Dave_i_Max_piją_tłuste_kąski.png|Dave próbuje wypić tłuste kąski Z_gwinta_tłuste_kąski.png|Dave chxe wypić tłuste kąski przed Sky S05.2E09_Sky_i_Dave_w_lesie.png|Sky odrzuca Dava, i nie chce być jego dziewczyną Dave_rzuca_butem.png|Dave rzuca swój but w stronę Sky... Samotny_wilk_Dave.png|...i staje się samotnym wilkiem Sugar_oddaje_Dave'owi_but.png|Dave dostał od Sugar swym butem... Mam_cię.png|...i go złapała Zombi.png|Zombi Dave Kampania_przeciwko_Dave'owi.png|Dave pokazuje znaczek kampanii przeciwko sobie Dave_wykonuje_Armate_wstydu.png|Dave w Armacie wstydu Dave_na_ekranie.png|Dave na ekranie Pocałunek_Dava_i_Sky.png|Dave pocałowany prze Sky Dave_i_Sky_na_nartach.png|Dave i Sky podczas wyzwania finałowego Łysy_Dave.png|Dave stracił wszystkie włosy Nurkowanie_w_błocie.jpg|Dave razem z Sky zanurza się w błocie Dawni_przyjaciele_ze_sobą_walczą.png|Dave walczy z dawnym przyjacielem Wsztrząśnięty_Dave.png|Dave dowiedział się że Sky ma już chłopka... Wściekły_Dave.jpg|...przez co traci resztki zdrowego rozsądku To_jest_idealny_pomysł_Jasmine.png|Dave udaje że pdoba mu się pomysł Jasmine żeby zdobyć jej zaufanie Za_tobą_morderca.png|Dave zostaje na wyspie razem z Misio nurkiem Informacje Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew Kategoria:Uczestnicy Kategoria:Waneyihtam Maskwak